


The Country Girl with the Guitar

by MaddiKitten



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, KaoruxMadisonxHikaru, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Troublesome Hitachiin Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new American exchange student returns from having moved to Atlanta, GA from Japan after her father succeeds in an entrepreneurial project that became successful almost overnight. Due to having been in kindergarten and 1st grade with Haruhi Fujioka, the two hit it off quite well as well as with their lower class backgrounds bringing a bond between the two as well. The Hitachiin brothers become jealous of her taking Haruhi's attention before Kaoru begins to warm up to Madison, despite her large size, as Hikaru then begins to feel isolated and alone. Kaoru manages to calm Hikaru and he behaved himself for the most part during the five months before her challenge to win the Which One of Us is Hikaru Game comes to pass and she had learned to tell the two apart during that time skip. After Hikaru was such a bully to her, thing settle between the two of them upon her winning the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Madison has an American first name regardless of being Japanese because she's actually 3/4 Japanese and 1/4 American with a half-American mother who named her after her American grandfather. Just thought I'd clear this up!

_"The morning was bright and the sun was shining through the windows of Ouran Academy. The tapping of my heels grew louder with the quick beating of my heart as I became nervous upon my approach to the abandoned music room at the end of the hall. Hearing of the Host Club, I had a desire to feel wanted and believed I could find solace there."_

The young lady stopped at the slightly cracked door of music room 3 and stood there hesitating, wondering if she would get the same treatment as she did back home. She soon gathered the courage to open the door and peered inside.

_"When I opened up the doorway..."_

**"Welcome~"**

_"I found a group of young men just as beautiful as they were described, smiling at me with no conditions to meet to earn their affection. Their gaze of pleasure—seemingly so—that I had arrived was only an act, but I still yearned to feel wanted and loved, even if it was all so superficial or so I believed."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young lady was looked upon by the boys, approached by a blonde charming princely type who gently gripped her hand and kissed the back of it. He closed his eyes before reopening them, gazing into her eyes endlessly with his ivory hues, "It looks like we've got a new guest." He denoted. "My my, your eyes are so beautiful like limpid pools of blue beauty that cannot be surpassed by any other." She blushed deeply and quickly took her hand away, showing her insecurity. Tamaki wondered what was the matter before brushing it aside. "Tell me my darling, what may we do for you?" He questioned before immediately asking her the most important of questions. "Here, take a look.." He steps to the side and holds out his hand, directing to the others. "What type do you prefer, my beautifully plump princess?" 

"There's, Kyoya, aka the cool type." Kyoya pushed up his glasses writing in his black book as usual, "How about, Honey-senpai, the boy lolita or, Mori-senpai, the stoic type?" Honey smiled at her and giggled as he held his Usa-chan bunny while Mori made a motion towards her to acknowledge her, "The little devil type, Hikaru and Kaoru?" He motioned to the twins as they stood roses abloom with Hikaru gently holding Kaoru dominantly in his arms, "The natural type, Haruhi?" He referred to Haruhi who smiled graciously at her while finding her oddly familiar before lastly gripping her hand again and gently held the other. He pulled her in towards himself in a passionate embrace, "Or do you prefer the princely type, like yours truly?" he ran his index and middle finger up her chin and rubbed it gently acting as if she were a fluffy little kitten, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and your name, my love?" He let her be and smiled kindly towards her, his gaze seeming very genuine as if he didn't care what she looked like. She was definitely overweight and was always treated as such, but never had she seen such a genuine gaze of kindness and contentment towards her before and it made her all the more nervous.

She became overwhelmed, "I... I really don't know. I don't think I should be here..." Tamaki was caught off guard hearing her say this, "I came out of curiosity but maybe I should leave." She was shaken up and didn't think she deserved such kindness as she tried to leave as quickly as she could. Her hand was immediately grabbed firmly by Haruhi as she smiled gently towards the girl. She looked back at what seemed to be a young man.

"Don't be afraid. You're among friends here. No one cares about what you look like." Haruhi already knew why she was so hesitant, it was visually obvious and sad to see. The young lady peered closely into the young man's face. She remembered who he was—or rather, who "she" was. The boys, however, were dumbfounded hearing a southern North American accent for the first time and blinked, giving her all their attention now out of curiosity. Honey gently tugged on her dress,

"You're leaving already?" Honey looked saddened and watched her as Tamaki simply smiled and actually enjoyed its gentle tone, as did most of them except a few who found it undignified and unusual.

"Such a lovely voice of southern comfort, my dear. Now, will you please tell us your na-" Tamaki began.

"So you are the miss Tanikawa I've heard so much about." Kyoya butted in, "Mm Yes, it seems so." Everyone looked at Kyoya. He was looking her up on the school's website. "Madison Tanikawa. A Japanese middle-class with a half-American mother and Japanese father who was a transfer student all the way to Atlanta, Georgia after finishing first grade in Japan. She is now in the High-Middle Class and recently moved back due to her father becoming a success story almost overnight in the perfume business for Japan. The appearance matches; described to be overweight with long brown hair parted to either side and blue eyes. With her rank to High Class, this, in turn, allowed her to enroll here with, not to mention, with extremely good grades and a scholarship similar to Haruhi's with the intelligence to boot." He closed the laptop for now as to not be distracted or else it would be rude to their guest. "Welcome, miss Tanikawa. Please enjoy your stay." Kyoya smiled softly. She tried to open up and smiled back but they all saw her hesitation only grow upon her weight being mentioned.

"Kyoya! It's not polite to mention a lady's weight so bluntly. How insensitive of you!" Tamaki gently pulled her back towards himself with eyes locked and a kind smile upon his face yet again, "Don not fret my chubby little princess, your weight does not matter to me. It is of no matter how fat you are, my dear. Even if your love handles were to be the largest in the world you would still have a sense of beauty as you are~." Which Tamaki truly believed and had tried to make her feel better but only made her recoil more as she pulled back again, him finally releasing her and frowning with concern as the other girls watched her and began to whisper. 

"Thank you, but I don't belong here..." She stated as she hung her head low with her face mostly behind her scarf, trying to keep herself level-headed, but found herself beginning to cry as she quickly walked out of the room and closed the door. Tamaki frowned, feeling sorry for what he'd said before sulking in a corner.

"Wait, Madison!" Haruhi's expression was worried as she reached out in an attempt to stop her, but it was too late. She sighed softly, "Way to go, Senpai..." She griped. 

"I didn't mean any harm!" He cried out before going back to sulking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, it was time for lunch. Haruhi smiled as she saw Madison and approached her casually. She sat next to her with her boxed lunch filled with leftovers from her meal the night before and noticed her sketching a picture of the twins from memory. She seemed focused on each pencil stroke. The resemblance was uncanny as Haruhi looked astounded.

"That's a really well-drawn sketch of the Hitachiin brothers," Haruhi closed her eyes with a wide smile as Hinode looked at her, instantly avoiding eye contact with embarrassment when Haruhi looked at her once more. 

"Thank you... By the way," She whispered, "why are you dressed like a boy when you're obviously a girl?" She questioned in a soft tone as it seemed important to Haruhi and that she was probably keeping it a secret on purpose, deciding not to make a big scene in case it was personal.

Haruhi was shocked that she immediately knew but suddenly remembered her face after glancing at it for a minute, "Oh yeah!" She put her fist against her palm in enlightenment gazing upwards at the illuminated light bulb above her head before looking back at her, "I remember you! Madison Tanikawa, I knew that name sounded familiar!" The twins were not too far away as they stood watching her get Haruhi's attention, her smile. They didn't like it and grew suspicious and protective of their "sister" as they then sat down next to them both without any care of having interrupted this reunion.

"Hey, Haruhi~!" greeted Hikaru. 

"Hello, Haruhi~." Rebutted Kaoru.

Hikaru glared at Madison silently without her notice and glared as his emotions were beginning to attempt to stir up trouble in his heart for Haruhi's attention, "So why are you hanging out with her?" He questioned bluntly. Madison withdrew a little as she recognized that tone.

Haruhi looked towards Hikaru with a smile and closed her eyes with a happy expression, "Oh, she's an old friend from 1st grade back when we were in elementary school. She didn't use to live in Georgia or have an accent like she does now and she was always on the pudgy side. Even so," She turned her attention to Madison, "I always thought you were so sweet and you gave me your crayons and extra pencils when I didn't have anything or lost something. You even bought me lunch a couple of times, too. I thought you moved to Atlanta with your dad who had to go work at an insurance agency there?"

Kaoru was beginning to second guess their decision and began to warm up to this young lady upon hearing how kind she was. Madison gulped silently and nodded, "Yeah, that's true. We were in Atlanta for most of my life after I moved once 1st grade was over and then when my father hit it big in the perfume industry for Japan, he had me take the test for Ouran Academy and next thing I knew we packed our bags and moved back here when I found out I passed so I could go to evaluation." She smiled gently at Haruhi. "It's nice to see a familiar face amongst this strange world of rich folk."

Hikaru grew annoyed and butted in, "Hey, Haruhi. Did you do last night's homework? I need a bit of help..." 

Haruhi blinked and looked over at Hikaru, "What homew-"

"Nevermind... How are you doing today?" He rebutted with a fake smile as Kaoru wasn't agreeing with Hikaru's tone as Madison seemed too gentle and was an obvious delight to Haruhi, but had nothing to say to get him to stop without causing conflict. Suddenly Kaoru noticed the drawing of himself and Hikaru in her sketchpad that was laying on the table. They were drawn by a chair, each holding out a rose and smiling towards the viewer with mischievous, but kindly expressions as she seemed to capture their outer personality very well. He was still astounded by her art skills and wanted to show Hikaru before he got too angry.

Haruhi held out her hand, palm upwards as she introduced the twins, "By the way, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're in my class." Haruhi explained.

"Nice to meet y'all." She giggled softly and opened up a bit more from feeling Kaoru's calming demeanor, "Any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of mine."

Kaoru picked up her sketchpad making her blush in embarrassment as she gasped softly when he did, "Wait! Don't look at.. that..." She slid down in the chair and sighed softly while hiding behind her soft green scarf, covering her mouth as Kaoru only smiled gently.

"Don't be embarrassed. This is great work. I'm amazed at the detail you put into this... Is it from memory?" He asked curiously as Hikaru grew impatient and suddenly felt alone now that she had his brother's attention as well.

"I just remembered, we have to go somewhere. C'mon, Kaoru!" He grabbed Kaoru's wrist firmly.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru replied as the chair nearly slide across the floor with Hikaru yanking Kaoru out of his chair, tugging him off while Haruhi was completely oblivious as to what was going on except for the fact she knew Hikaru felt threatened for some reason. Kaoru attempted to speak before Hikaru jerked him forward cutting him off in surprise.

"What's wrong with Hikaru I wonder...?" Haruhi contemplated with Madison showing detest towards herself, knowing Hikaru was threatened by her for some reason. Haruhi suddenly noticed Kaoru had ended up taking the sketchpad with him being unable to let go of it before he was dragged off, "Looks like Kaoru took the sketchpad with him. He didn't have a chance to let go of it."

Hinode smiled nervously, "It's quite alright, no harm done."

"I'm sure he'll return it. Don't let it worry you," Haruhi smiled with a glance from the side as she looked at Madison.

Alone, the two twins sat out in the empty hallway as Hikaru sat down with Kaoru, his legs to his side as he gripped Kaoru's hand tightly. He was shaking slightly from anger.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Hikaru hesitated, "I don't want to share you or Haruhi with this new girl. She's fat, she's annoying. I can't stand her accent. Do I have to get along with her...?"

Kaoru smiled softly, "Hikaru, it's okay. Just give her a chance. She's new here and Haruhi is good friends with her. She won't hurt us or Haruhi. I trust her. And her accent isn't that bad, it's kinda soothing."

Hikaru became silent for a minute then took a breath and looked at Kaoru, "Okay... I'll try, for you." Kaoru smiled and handed Hikaru the sketchpad as he blinked and took it, turning it to see as he looked at the sketch. It was astounding, "She drew this...?" He was dumbfounded.

Kaoru closed his eyes with a smile, "Isn't is great? She did it from memory. I wonder if she'll let us keep it?" He wondered aloud and sat beside Hikaru looking at it alongside him curiously.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Hikaru added with a smile. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even later that afternoon, she hesitantly walked back into the Host Club's music room and was greeted kindly by them once more, especially Tamaki to make up for his mistake.

"Ah, my lovely princess has returned~" He stated with his arms in the air with glee. "How may I be of service?" He questioned graciously with a bow before holding her hand once again and stared into her eyes.

"I... I'd like to request the twins if I may. I want to be their client." She stated semi-confidently but continued to avoid eye contact.

Tamaki blinked and then smiled, closing his eyes with his hand on his head underneath his golden bangs, "I don't see why not~ Though," He pulled her close once more, "I wouldn't have minded having you to myself." He teased as he gently caressed her cheek before letting her go off towards the twins when she pulled away.

As things went back to normal, she sat with the twins' regulars and didn't quite know what to say before Kaoru smiled at her, "Hey, no need to be so worried, we don't bite—much." He teased as he played along with their usual act and sat next to her with Hikaru on the opposite side of her.

"It's such a shame to see a frown on your face, why not smile for us?" Hikaru smirked.

"You look much cuter that wa-" Kaoru was interrupted and looks surprised.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru over Hinode and looked him in the eyes. Kaoru blushed softly gazing back in return, "Not as cute as you are when you're sleeping, Kaoru. I can't help but force myself not to touch you as to not wake you up with the overwhelming desire to caress you and kiss your soft skin." He played their usual game to which Kaoru took his turn.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed even more as the girls swooned, yet Madison wasn't impressed and remained silent. The twins found that unusual as most of their clients always fell head over heels for the brotherly love package. Hikaru grew skeptical as she wouldn't have requested them if they weren't her preference, so he believed.

One of the girls asked her a question, "Hey, the twins told us you drew that picture they have on their chair. Do you think you could draw us some shirtless sketches of the twins together? I'm sure they wouldn't mind posing~!" The girl fixed her hands together in front of her face as she begged for the chance to see it as anything could be created with pencil and a paper, even someone's wildest fantasies.

"You'd have to pay for that as it would be Host Club merchandise. Of course, Madison, you would get a small cut, naturally," Kyoya butted in before clicking his pen. He went about writing the agenda in his book in case she agreed. Hinode was flustered.

"Thank you for your admiration, but I don't believe that's who they really are. If I don't believe in something, I won't draw it." This struck a cord with Hikaru as Kaoru was confused as to why she cared who they truly were, "I would rather draw them having fun and smiling, not sex driven and sweaty... my sincerest apologies girls." The girls blinked and became immediately disappointed but respected her wishes none the less and nodded.

"All right. We understand." They replied with heavy yearning hearts to see what she was capable of with the twins.

Hikaru then pulled her chin towards himself to make her look him in the eyes after their clients had to leave. Madison hesitated to ask what the matter was, "What makes you think you know who we are? How would you know anything about us?" He questioned with a serious tone as he got close enough to her that she could feel his breath against her skin, "Do you think you could actually try to get to know us?"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru rebutted.

"Prove to us that you want to know who we truly are, and then we'll talk," Hikaru stated coldly as the two twins stood up and smirked.

"We'll play," Kaoru began.

"The Which One of us is Hikaru Game!" The twins exclaimed in unison, holding hands in an embracing pose, eyes closed and cocky expressions.

"If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru by the end of the school year," Hikaru began.

"That means five months from now-," Kaoru added.

"Then you win~" Hikaru smirked.

"You're free to guess as many times between now till then, " Kaoru explained.

"But only when you win, then we'll talk, and you have to give us a solid reason." Hikaru then frowned and went to mind his own business alongside Kaoru who looked back at her rather uncomfortable for Hikaru's behavior as Tamaki was growing impatient with Hikaru's tone. Honey soon came over to the shaken up young lady as Hikaru sat with Kaoru on the opposite couch, leaning back against the couch drinking coffee while Kaoru looked at her worriedly and saddened by her expression while trying to hide it from Hikaru who would only get angry.

"Madi-chan, do you want some strawberry cake? We can go halfsies!" Honey smiled widely and held a plate of cake with six strawberries on top with whipped icing and glaze over the berries. Madison looked at Honey with surprise before smiling gently and softly tousled his hair making him giggle happily.

"Thank you, but I don't really like cake. I'm sorry." She replied sadly in the nicest way she could.

Honey looked at the strawberries on what would be her half and contemplated, "Well... do you want the strawberries from your half?" He looked up and waited for her answer.

She smiled again, "Thank you, I wouldn't mind that at all." Honey smiled ear to ear again as Mori handed her a plate and put three of the six strawberries on it as Haruhi came over and poured her some tea,"Thank you, Honey." Madison replied.

"It's no trouble at all. You just looked kinda sad after what Hika-chan said so I thought I'd come over and make you smile again. Your face may be chubby, but it's cute to me! You don't look as cute though without your smile, Madi-chan! So try and smile more often, okay?" 

"Yeah," Mori added.

Madison looked surprised and smiled again. She tried not to cry at Honey's kind words and gently dabbed her face with a napkin, "Thank you... I really needed to hear that." Haruhi had stayed to see what would take place and smiled, "Also, thank you for the tea, Haruhi." She smiled again at her.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad you're doing better now." Haruhi smiled kindly before walking off to go home for the day as it was almost time for the club to close its doors till tomorrow. Madison ate her strawberries and sipped a bit of tea as Kaoru handed back her sketch pad. She looked startled then back at him.

"Oh, thank you." She replied to his gesture with a flustered expression.

Kaoru smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it but I kept it safe for you till I had the chance to give it back."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without this sketchbook. My mother gave it to me this school year." She looked down at it with a content expression.

Hikaru glared from afar as he saw Kaoru being so kind to her after she decided that she thought she knew who they were which burned at him pretty badly since no one but themselves and Haruhi would ever know who they truly were in his mind.

"Madison, do you mind if we keep the sketch of us you made? Hikaru won't admit it, but he likes it, too." Kaoru asked.

Madison looked puzzled as Hikaru blushed slightly, "Sure I don't see why not. Take it~" She smiled.

Kaoru smiled and watched her carefully tear the page out as he took it and placed it on their chair for when they were ready to go home.

"So you're Kaoru then..." She stated as Kaoru looked confused before smiling again. 

"Yeah, that's me. And over there is Hikaru." He replied patiently though he thought it would've been obvious by now with them separated, but she was new so he didn't mind explaining. She still wasn't capable of completely telling them apart without their help.

"Kaoru, it's time to go home!" Hikaru called from the door, holding the drawing in his hand. He'd decided to calm himself down and just watch her from afar before judging her, yet couldn't help but feel like she had an ulterior motive to this and felt that she was a bit arrogant to assume she knew who they were.

"Before you go," The boys looked at her curiously, "I want to make it a goal of mine to be able to tell the two of you apart." She stated as the twins jolted slightly in surprise at her confidence to do so. No one but Haruhi could ever tell them apart and now a stranger decided she was going to learn on her own?

"Really now?" Hikaru stated calmly, "Well I accept your challenge. You have until the end of the school year."

Kaoru looked surprised at Hikaru but played along and smirked, "Think you can handle that?"

She looked at them with a confident grin, "You bet I'm gonna try." She then smiled and picked up her sketchpad as she headed towards the door, but suddenly stopped. The two boys stopped behind her as she was blocking the door. 

"Hm?" The commented in unison.

She turned to the boys and gently hugged them, catching them off guard, "You two take care, ya hear?" She then let go leaving the boys flustered and confused at the sudden gesture of kindness as they watched her walk out of sight.

"Hikaru...?" It was silent for a minute.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Hikaru replied.

"I think she's rather soft and warm, it felt nice. Didn't it...?" Kaoru smiled contently.

"Yeah..." Hikaru admitted with his expression hid behind his bangs as he was coming to find affection for her but denied it at all costs if he could from anger, "but it wouldn't hurt her to lose some weight." He started walking as Kaoru frowned dolefully at Hikaru's reluctance to wanting to accept her, but followed as usual right alongside him. They had found someone who wanted to know the truth instead of blindly following the crowd, yet, they didn't believe they wanted anyone to be that close to them aside from Haruhi. After that day, they began to draw back if only slightly while Kaoru still hoped she would succeed as he felt she deserved a chance. As for Hikaru, he wasn't so sure anymore...


	2. The Winner of their Hearts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru grows furious with Madison's ability to take people he loved from him with ease—unintetionally—and began to openly yell at her and bully her. She finds herself crying harder than she had in a long time while hiding in a closet before being found by Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki comforts Madison as Haruhi goes to find and talk to the twins in which Hikaru's lack of contact with Madison proves to be upsetting for him as he doesn't understand the whole story as to what Madison's true intentions are. Mistakingly thinking she was using one of them, Hikaru grows very upset and Kaoru, in order to save his brother's feelings, breaks up with Madison, but not after discussing things and her wishing to set things right with Hikaru. After the music festival, Madison becomes the Host Club's musical director and plays gigs at the club on certain occasions. Since things settled between Hikaru and Madison after Madison had won the Which One of us is Hikaru Game on the night of the festival, Hikaru finds himself struggling between his growing affection for her and desire to love Madison as a sisterly figure. What happens from here, I wonder?

About five months had passed with Hikaru getting by, by playing nice while making fun of Madison behind her back which bothered Kaoru as he knew she heard him. This behavior chased off several of their clients, but not all of them. It was almost time for Madison to prove she could tell the two apart, the final day of the Guess Which One of us is Hikaru game was nearly over. Hikaru waited eagerly to rub it in her face if she failed.

Madison walked into her classroom as she had transferred into Haruhi's class this month and bumped into Hikaru and Kaoru without realizing it. She was trying to be careful not to hurt anyone with her guitar in its case. She blushed and bowed, "I'm terribly sorry, I was trying not to hurt anyone and I ran into you both instead. Pardon me..."

Kaoru smiled softly while Hikaru put on a smirk, "So what's this a guitar?" Hikaru questioned. She got that vibe from Hikaru again but brushed it off and decided to be her own person instead of worrying about others for the time being.

"Yes-sir-ee. This here's a vintage guitar from Toby Keith, signed and everythang~. She's my pride an' joy." Her accent became more apparent with her confidence boost because of Haruhi and Honey as Haruhi walked in and looked puzzled.

"Is that a guitar?" Haruhi pointed and walked up eagerly, "What can you play?" She smiled looking at Hinode.

Madison blushed, "I really don't play in front of others. I get kinda nervous with stage fright... I'm awfully sorry." She smiled nervously before Kaoru gently suggested a song. She looked at him, "I don't play much fancy stuff. I really only play country and some Spanish songs like Spanish Ladies. I reckon' I could try... Just gimme a bit to warm up my voice. Alright?"

"Sure," the twins said seemingly unamused at the time as they were growing bored waiting. Kaoru watched her pull out the guitar and it was beautifully polished and clean, the strings were well taken care of as was the rest of it before she started humming softly to herself. This caught the twins' attention as her humming wasn't that bad, but not amazing. She sighed and took a deep breath, releasing it and playing her favorite song.

She started playing it softly at first, smiling as she focused on the cords and her nervousness began to ease up to the sound of the music. 

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white... Going to the church that night.   
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, six pins in her shoe, somethin' borrowed somethin' blue.   
And when the church doors, opened up wide she put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears.   
Oh, she just couldn't believe it... She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands...  
Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go, I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know..."  
I can't even breath, it's like I'm lookin' from a distance standin' in the background everybody's sayin' he's not comin' home now."  
This can't be happenen' to me~ This is ju-u-ust a dre-e-a-a-m~" 

She continued until the bell rang as the students stood and listened to her. Her talent was beyond what they would ever expect from someone of her appearance and background. The twins were wide-eyed as Haruhi tried not to cry from the lyrics of the song. The twins then closed their eyes as Hikaru started growing angry and walked out of the room disliking the fact someone like her could be so talented and how easily she took the people he loved's attention from him, leaving him all alone in his mind. She was just about finished before she suddenly stopped upon seeing Hikaru after yelling, "Well great! Enjoy your crappy singing skills you huge bitch... I'm sick and tired of you and you thinking you can just win everybody over with no effort at all! Just get out of here already, chubby!" He clenched his fists and ran down the hallway as Kaoru couldn't believe Hikaru's tone.

"I'm... Really sorry about that. I'll go calm him down." Kaoru told her before smiling softly and running off after his brother, "Wait, Hikaru!!!"

Everyone in class stood and saw her hide behind her scarf and her bangs covering her eyes as she shook slightly.

"Madison? Madison, it's okay, I'm sure Hikaru didn't mean it, please don't cry..." She gently handed the guitar to Haruhi and ran off down the opposite way of the hall finding a closet to get inside of and sat down crying harder than she could remember she had in the longest time. Her crying was audible to Tamaki as he was passing by as Haruhi showed up after putting her guitar into its case and locking it, having heard her from down the hall.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

Tamaki looked at the closet door, "Is that, Madison...? Why is she crying?"

"Hikaru got really angry and blew up at her out of nowhere... I think he feels threatened by her, but I still can't understand why. I just know he feels alone... but he should know better by now."

Tamaki showed a stern expression upon his face, "Go find Hikaru and Kaoru... I'll stay here with Hinode."

"Are you sure, senpai?" Haruhi rebutted.

"Yes, I am." He replied as he watched Haruhi run off to go find the twins. Tamaki put on a gentle smile as he knocked on the closet door and opened it, "Madison... Shh, there's no need to cry." He took her hand and pulled her towards himself as she found herself instinctually reaching out for his comforting contact. He solemnly embraces her with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she held onto him helplessly with her face in his chest as she only cried harder, "There there... I'll have a talk with Hikaru. He's not going to yell at someone, let along a guest and his client especially."

"No! Please don't confront him about it! I don't want him to hate me any more than he does now..." She cried out and looked up at him, "It's my fault, let me fix it... Please!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sniffled with her cheeks tear stained, puffy, and reddened. Tamaki looked concerned and gently forced her face back against his chest as he couldn't stand seeing any young lady cry, especially Haruhi or any friend of Haruhi's.

"Are you absolutely sure...?" He asked once more.

"Uh-huh..." She replied.

"Alright, I trust your judgment, but if anything like this happens again, I'm scolding him personally." He assured her as she nodded and continued to cry. He held her even tighter as Haruhi ran looking for the twins finding them in the courtyard on a bench with Hikaru yelling at Kaoru.

"You have no idea what she's up to at all! She's trying to weasel her way in thinking she knows who we are, Kaoru! She doesn't know us at all and she never will. Can't you see she's caught up in a desire for the two of us and not even caring about either of us individually? She's not so sweet and innocent after all!" What Hikaru said seemed to have some merit to it when Kaoru heard it, yet in the back of his mind, he didn't want to believe it after seeing who he believed she truly was while they went on dates, but to Hikaru, all she'd done so far was seemingly try to impress them and Kaoru began to think maybe Hikaru was right. To Hikaru, she didn't seem to care about them as individuals, only as a pair she could feel wanted by with no care of how they feel about it and perhaps pretend she cared about him to confuse him and hurt Hikaru by taking his only brother away from him. Other girls weren't much like this and always at least cared about them as individuals, but with her mannerisms, she just seemed to be trying to impress them and playing shy from Hikaru's perspective. Haruhi soon walks up.

"What the hell was that for, Hikaru?!" She hunched over panting as she glared at him trying to catch her breath.

"It's none of your business Haruhi... Just leave us alone." Hikaru stated, "Don't worry yourself over something that isn't your business. Okay?!" He growled softly and took a breath as he held Kaoru and pushed his face against his brother's chest. Haruhi realized Hikaru really was feeling pretty alone, but she didn't know what to do when he acted so stubborn like this with his emotions running rampant. 

Kaoru, now growing towards Hikaru's side held his brother and gently rested his chin against Hikaru's head, "Don't worry Haruhi, just let us handle ourselves. You shouldn't get involved, okay...?" He stated as Haruhi only got angrier.

"Hikaru had no right to insult her for her appearance like that! You do not just judge people like that and throw insults in their faces especially when she was playing something from your request!"

"If you remembered correctly it was Kaoru who requested it, not me!!!" Hikaru yelled as he kept his face buried and tightened his grip on Kaoru, "It's not something you're capable of understanding, so just shut up about it already!"

After Haruhi proved a point, Kaoru was feeling conflicted, and he felt sorry for Madison even so. He didn't like making someone cry and he didn't want to upset his brother either. He was cornered and started to shed tears of his own upon having developed feelings for Madison and has begun to date her for a month now. It wasn't his nature to make someone cry, especially her, other than Tamaki and even so it wasn't for a cruel joke. Kaoru knew Hikaru only made fun of her behind her back because of his insecurity and he didn't know how to comfort him as he was growing to like Madison as a person knowing fully well as he cleared his mind that she did care, but maybe not about Hikaru. He decided he would just break up with her as to not break his brother's heart anymore while Haruhi calmed down and let them handle themselves.

"Just be more considerate next time. Okay?" Haruhi demanded.

They remained silent. Haruhi groaned with agitation before walking off, "You're both hopeless! I'm going to go check on Madison..." Haruhi walked back inside and found Tamaki sitting on the floor with Madison next to him resting as she had tired herself out from the crying for so long. Haruhi looked at him.

"Is she alright, Tamaki-senpai?" She questioned.

Tamaki smiled softly and looked at her, "Yeah, she'll be just fine. She just needs to rest. It was making her sick." He was silent for a while gazing at seemingly nothing in the distance before he spoke up again.

"Haruhi...?" He began.

Haruhi sat down next to him, "What is it, senpai?"

"Have I ever been so superficial as to judge someone before?" He questioned.

"Well yeah, you judged me as being poor and in poverty when we first met, but you grew out of it... mostly." She sighed, "Why do you ask?"

Tamaki seemed to grow upset, "Did I ever hurt your feelings...?" He wondered as Madison had explained what Hikaru had called her, him feeling sorry that she was made fun of for something she couldn't control once she'd explained how she gained so much weight, "If I ever made you feel upset like this before..." He pulled Haruhi close to him protectively, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi..." He rested her head against his chest as she blinked and didn't know what to do.

"It's okay senpai... Really. It's not a big deal I don't care what you identify me as." Haruhi stated blandly as she was growing slightly agitated and pushed herself off of him. Tamaki smiled gently.

"If you're certain, then I'm glad I never upset you. I don't know what I would do if I ever made you cry. I don't think... I would ever be able to forgive myself." He looked towards Haruhi staring into her eyes with a serious expression of concern.

"Uh, senpai, it's alright. Really..." Haruhi insisted bluntly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Madison headed back into the Host Club doors and wasn't able to get to the twins before Kyoya interrupted her and began asking her question.

"Now, now. There's no rush. I have something to ask you if you don't mind taking the time, miss Tanikawa." He smiled gently holding his pen and black book as he awaited her answer with eagerness to provide the club with a bit more entertainment which would hopefully bring in a larger crowd.

Madison looked confused as she held her guitar on her back with the strap and blinked as Kyoya spoke. She was curious as to what he had in mind, "What'd you have in mind, Kyoya-senpai?" She questioned.

"How about you become a part of the host club's music night that's taking place tomorrow night? I know it's very sudden, but... I've heard of your talents from Haruhi and she was excited to suggest you." He smiled graciously, "Do you mind if I take a listen for myself?" He asked respectfully, eager to see what she could do.

She looked back at her guitar and then back at Kyoya before she smiled softly, "I don't see why not, but I don't play much but country and Spanish guitar solos." She admitted.

Kyoya nodded, "It is your own business as to what you play, so be my guest." He sat down, "I assume you need to warm up, yes? Haruhi?" He called.

Haruhi walks over, "Yes, Kyoya-senpai?" She looked confused.

"Please bring our guest a cup of hot lemon tea with honey. It should soothe her throat for singing." He explained as Haruhi smiled softly.

"Sure thing~. One sugar or two?" Haruhi questioned.

"Just two, thank you... You both don't have to go through the trouble just for me to sing, though..." She admitted nervously as Kaoru glanced over at her while Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to him to get his attention. 

"Don't mind her, Kaoru. She's too large for your taste. Why not pay attention to me instead? Did you enjoy our little game last night~?" He asked as he gently stroked under Kaoru's chin.

"Y-yes, Hikaru." He responded as the girls fawned over them. Hinode watched them having such a good time and grew lonely. Hikaru peered at her before going slightly wide-eyed as he knew that look.

"....." Hikaru didn't know what to do or say now. He felt heavy-hearted that he already made her cry and now she looked lonely.  
 _"What the heck is her deal? Does she ever have any stable emotions? Or is it... my fault?"_ He thought as he stared at her before suddenly shrugging it off and continued with their routine as his frustration let him continue onward with less remorse. Kaoru noticed Hikaru had been watching her and knew that thinking look on his face when he made such an expression. He was beginning to come around but still didn't know what to do. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the night of music night, she and Tamaki learned and played a duet on the piano as her gift to Kaoru to express her love for him with music after he had broken up with her that afternoon and having spoken with Kaoru before the show. After the duet, Tamaki gently held her hand and kissed the back of it, bowing with a gentle smile.

"you did very well, mademoiselle. I shall take my leave." Tamaki proclaimed.

"Thank you," Madison smiled beforevshe walked up to the twins. By Hikaru's idea, they had switched parts to hide their identities. She smiled and suddenly hugged Hikaru.

"Hey, get off me I'm no-" Hikaru exclaimed before Hinode.

"This one is Hikaru." She was soon starting to cry softly as Hikaru's eyes widened. He held onto her tightly and caught off guard by her tears and immediately realizing she had instinctively known who he was.

"What is your reasoning?" He asked coldly before he looked at Kaoru who smiled and knew she knew beforehand as he talked to her. He also told her how Hikaru felt and she had to make it up to him.

"Well?" He questioned hesitantly looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry..." Hikaru's eyes widened, "I didn't know I made you feel so alone." She said in tears as the hosts watched a bit off to the side, "You don't have to forgive me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She repeated in tears. Her warmth began to make him feel comforted and content as he found himself hugging her tightly while her tears and that lonely look in her eyes were slowly tearing him apart inside.

"You see Hikaru, she does care about you and just because she's with me doesn't mean I haven't felt alone before, too..." Kaoru insisted as Hikaru looked at him with surprised eyes.

"...." He didn't know what to say.

"If you were to ever fall in love with Haruhi, I realized that I would be just as alone as you were, and wouldn't know what to do without you. But that's okay," He smiled, "You know why? Just because we're twins doesn't mean we can't fall in love and it doesn't mean we have to be alone. Madison makes me feel loved and wanted just like you do. She's the start of a new beginning that we "need" to accept someday and better now than later. If you fall in love one day, Madison will be here for me so I never have to feel alone again until you have time for me." Hikaru lowered his head, eyes behind his bangs, "We need to both learn that when we fall in love we'll be a part one day but that doesn't have to be scary, or bad, Hikaru..." Hikaru's eyes looked regretful and angry towards himself as he listened further before feeling Madison's grip tighten around him, nearly squeezing the breath out of him before he gently placed a hand on the back of her head to comfort her, "It's wonderful, having more people to love like this, especially that one person but you will always come first, don't doubt that, Hikaru... and Madison knows that."

"I'm so sorry..." Madison muttered in tears. Hikaru looked down at her sadly as he began to feel terrible that he had been so selfish, he realized he didn't just hurt Hinode, but he was trying to deprive his own brother of joy and got angry at himself.

"It's okay... and your apology is reason enough..." Hikaru began to feel sorry for all he'd done, her crying and his realization bringing him to tears, "Madison, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have judged you so harshly, and you, too Kaoru. I'm sorry..." He rested his forehead against hers as he held her near him holding her cheeks to make her look him in the eyes and see his tears, "Madison..." She looked up at him, red faced and puffy eyed, "Your eyes," He grew more regretful and had tears streaming down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth, "They don't deserve to be brimming with tears because of me. How could I have ever believed you were so selfish when it was me all along?" He looked away from her, shaking, "I just... I shouldn't ha-"

She held him tightly as he was interrupted in surprise, "It's okay, Hikaru. I don't hate you for it. I never did..." She smiled gently as he only shook more before Kaoru hugged her from behind, the two brothers now calm, smiling softly at each other before closing their eyes and nuzzling her.

"Madison, thank you..." Hikaru stated gratefull. 

Madison blushed, "No problem." She giggled and smiled wider than she had ever before since she arrived.

Upon their feelings being fleshed out, Madison was offerred to a dance by Tamaki who was interveined by Kaoru, "May i have this dance?" Kaoru smiled micheviously soon finding her chin being lifted in the middle of the routine by him before Hikaru did the same upon her being led into his arms and led her through the motions.

"Now that we've made up verbally..." Hikaru began.

Kaoru smirked alongside his brother and gently pulled her close into his routine once more, "Maybe we can make up physically..." She blushed deeply before hugging Kaoru tightly as the two laughed at her innocently cute response.

"We're only teasing you~" Hikaru tousled her hair gently as she whimpered and puffed up her cheeks.

"T-That's not funny!" She was surprised as Kaoru then kissed her upon leaning her back with her leg in the air. She blushed as he pulled her back up. The two closed their eyes before slowly parting it.

"Shh... Don't worry. I've got you." Kaoru proclaimed as they continued to dance while her cheeks were flushed tomato red.

"Y-yeah." She smiled, "Hikaru?" She turned towards him and was handed off to him.

He blinked, what is it?" He questioned curiously, holding her hands gently as they danced.

"I'll spend some time with you, too. So you don't have to feel alone anymore. Just until you're sure you're okay with letting Kaoru go... Okay?"

The guys smile as Honey giggles and looks at Mori who smiled back. Haruhi enjoyed this the most upon seeing everyone's smile. Hikaru closed his eyes, "I'd like that..." Hikaru admitted.

He kissed her atop her forehead showing signs of love towards the girl he had now come to accept as his sister, but what wasn't expressed was the fact he knew other emotions began to linger within his mind as well. She continuously danced with the twins that night as they enjoyed themselves, both having found someone to enlarge their world... even if it only just a little bit.


End file.
